Small Town Love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Rory finds Jess's book Small town Love follow her through her journey and the memorys the book brings back as she reads it and remembers what will she do will she go running back to his arms or call a close to that part of her life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls

Rory walked into Andrews book store she had read everything that she had and she needed something new something to make her think. Everyone knew she hadn't been the same since the last time she saw Jess. He had asked her to run away with him and She had ended up in Dean's arms one of the biggest mistakes in her life. Then there was Logan the rich egotistical jerk he had cheated on her and she had left him the brides maids were to much. On a break her ass. She always went for the wrong guy trying to get him out of her head.

"Hi Andrew." She walked into the book store.

"Rory hi looking for anything in praticular."

"No just looking."

"Ok well tell me if you need any help."

"Will do." She started to browse the selection thinking about her life She thought of how she almost stole that yacht luckly she had came to her sense before she went through with it. She chalked it up to temporary insanity. She looked at the books all she had read and she wondered if there was anything new something she hadn't read yet.

"Andrew do you have any new books in."

He looked at her like he didn't want to answer. "Yes."

"What are they." He reluctently came over to her and went around the corner to another book shelf. He handed her a book She read the title not looking at how the athour was . Small Town Love. Something about this book intreagued her something made her want to read it. She glanced down at the name of the athour. She was shocked at what she saw there in bold print was the name Jess Mariano starting back at her. She quickly flipped the book over and read the summury

_Big town boy from New york Nathan comes to Small town Staryville Conneticut to live with his Uncle Matt. After his drunked mother Meg ships him off. He hates it he despises it but then he meets her the brown haired angel. Ella. There 's only one problem she's the small town Princess and he's the Big city thug everyone loves to hate. Not to mention her boyfriend Steve and her mother Emma. Everyone hates him everyone one but her. can they fall in love will it survive and what happens when his long lost father returns and he breaks her heart can he ever find his way back to her will he ever again see the girl that stole his heart. Can Small town love last. _

Rory flipped the book back over tears stinging her eyes as she noticecd that Andrew wasn't there anymore He had went back to the counter. She wasn't sure she should acually read it she knew what it was about but she had to see what he had to say. She had to know she clutched the book to her and went to the counter placing it down. Andrew looked up at her sympathy written in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to read this."

"I have to ."

"Rory I'm not going to charge you for this book you decerve to read it more then anyone. I was surprised when my usual shipments came in and these were in there take this copy read it and get some closure."

"Thanks Andrew." She smiled at him not sure what else to say." She held the book close to her as she exited the store. There was only one place she could read this book. The bridge there bridge no were else was right. She made her way there and sat down taking Her shoes off and dangled her feet in the water. letting the memorys of those long ago days of seventeen wash over her. She opened the book and found the dedication written inside.

_to the brown haired angel with the bright blue eyes you are my muse you were and still are my everything._

She felt her heart stop. Could he mean it was it true. She turned to the first paige of that book the first chapter and began to drift back to seventeen wondering what she would find and were it would lead.

A/N ok this wouldn't leave me yes I know my spelling sucks anyway hope you like it just so you know jess never came back early in the sixth season Rory never dropped out of Yale or lived with her grandparents and this book would take the place of the Subsect. The time period is right in before he had the Tronchon open house and there will be no Anna or April but everyone else will be in the story. So please read and review but no flames thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls

Rory started reading the first chapter She let herself become imursed in the words.

_I grew up in New York My mother was only seventeen when I was born and my father ran the next day. I wouldn't meet him for eighteen years. When he showed up I was in a relashinship I was working at my uncle's diner and failing high school but we will get back to that later first you have to understand my life in New York. _

_I don't remember a time when my mother was ever truly a mother she was there if I was lucky she remembered to feed me.  
She was always bringing men home. I remember the first one that came around Meg didn't have the best jugment. I was five and she had gotten into drugs. She was more interested in getting her next fix. The first boyfriend I can't even remember his name. all I remember is the beatings I would recive if I tried to step in between his mother and the boyfriend. I can't count the number of times I watched her get beat. The number of times I had taken care of her. I turned to books thats were I would disapeer into the fictional world to get away from the pain of my real world. When I was ten I got into my first fight. do I remember what it was about No what I remember about that night is that I came home I found my mom passed out drunk with bottels littered around her. _

_That happened alot. When Meg was drunk I didn't want to wake her when she was drunk she could get mean I can't count the number of slaps I had gotten from her when she was drunk. When I was fourteen I had my first smoke. When I was fifteen I had my first drink and when I was seventeen I was sent to hickville USA. You may ask why I had done that was so bad I believe I had vadilized the local school nothing bad just some paint but Meg had flipped out when the police brought me home. Her latest boyfriend had just broken up with her and I could tell she was already a little tipsy. _

_She had decied she didn't want to deal with her son anymore not that she wanted me in the first place. Don't get me wrong I have always loved my mother I just can't stand her. She decied that night to send me to my uncle Matt she thought he would be able to straigten me out not that I was acually the one that needed to be straigtened out. No that would be Her if any one should be sent off to be watched and taken care of it should have been her. Her life was quickly going down a hole and there was nothing I could do to stop her I had watched her self destructe for years I had stopped crying when I hit seven and I lived my own rebel without a cause life. Trying to pretend that I didn't care when really I cared to much not that I would let anyone see that. So against my will I got onto that bus and headed for the next chapter of my life not knowing what it would be one of the best and worst times in my life. Not knowing it would bring me the love of my life and more pain then it was almost possible to handle._

Rory closed the book on the first chapter she could feel the wet trails her tears had left on her cheeks. She needed coffee and she needed to sort out all the thoughts that were running through her head. He hadn't even made it to stars Hollow yet but now she knew about his life in new york it explained so much and made her want to know so much more. She walked to Luke's and sat at the counter. "Rory what's wrong." Luke asked concerned when he saw the tear tracks on her face.

"Everythings fine Luke I just need some coffee." He nodded his head and poured it for her. He caught a glimpse at the book that Rory had sit down on the counter wondering what type of book could cause her to cry. He was shocked when he read the title and athour. Just then the bell rang and Liz came running into the diner.

"Big brother I need coffee." Rory didn't think she could face this women. This women that had ruined Jess's childhood.

"by Luke." She pulled money out of her purse and placed it on the counter. She glared at Liz before leaving the diner.

Luke caught the look and so did Liz. "What was that for I don't remember ever doing anything to her."

"Um." Luke wasn't sure what say he was sure it had something to do with the book.

Rory ran back to Andrews she pulled every copy of the book off the shelf and bought them much to the confusion of Andrew but noticing the look on her face he didn't protest. She ran home putting the origainal copy and all but one other copy on her bed. She ran back to Luke's hoping Liz wasn't gone yet. She walked in noticing that She was still sitting at the counter. She walked up to her and placed the book down in front of her. "Read it." She snapped not caring how rude she sounded this woman needed to see how much pain she had caused and maybe see if she had ever done anything right Rory had only read the first chapter and she already knew that Liz needed to read it to.

Liz looked up at the ferious Gilmore in front of her. "Why."

"Just read it you need to you owe it to him."

Liz looked down at the book and Luke came out of the kitchen having heard Rory's heated words. She didn't wait for an answer just left. Liz finally read what the cover said. She gasped. "Why do I need to read this."

"I don't know Liz I think Rory hates you right now I think Jess wrote more truth then fiction in that book." Luke knew his sister was never a good mother. Liz flipped the book over and read the summary.

_Big town boy from New york Nathan comes to Small town Staryville Conneticut to live with his Uncle Matt. After his drunk mother Meg ships him off. He hates it he despises it but then he meets her the brown haired angel. Ella. There 's only one problem she's the small town Princess and he's the Big city thug everyone loves to hate. Not to mention her boyfriend Steve and her mother Emma. Everyone hates him everyone one but her. can they fall in love will it survive and what happens when his long lost father returns and he breaks her heart can he ever find his way back to her will he ever again see the girl that stole his heart. Can Small town love last. _

"Luke he calls me a drunk." She gasped.

"Well Liz you were one."

"Luke how could you say that she protested.

"Just stating the truth." Just then Lorelai entered the diner.

"Whats going on."

"My son wrote a book called small town love your daughter thrust it in my face told me I owed it to him to read it and stormed out what got into her." Liz told her.

Lorelai sat still taking in what Liz said Jess wrote a book Rory had it and it was called small town girl she only needed one guss to figure out who it was about. Well Lorelai was poundering this Rory was back at the bridge opening the book and emursed herself into Jess's world once again wondering what secrets would be revealed next.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review I know you might not agree with how I handled Liz's character but please don't flame I think a part of the story I'm going to intertwine into each chapter is Rory giving a diffrent character a book and there reaction to the summary and book in Genral. so again please review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

II don't own Gilmore girls

Rory was once again on the bridge her toes skimming the water. She opened the book and started to read_. _

_I got off that bus and I thought I was in Hell Staryville was nothing like NYC and everyone looked creepy to cheerful for my taste. I wasn't sure what to think people were staring as me and Matt He told me not to call him Uncle Matt but I decieded that I would do it anyway just to upset him. Yeah back then I had a cocky don't care hurt people before they can hurt you way of life. Were I grow up it was concrete and hard knocks and I had just been dropped in the middle of fairytales and princess's. The town was to sugary for me I could almost feel my teeth rotting out of my head just looking at the place. _

Rory couldn't help but laughing when she read that part.

_Matt took me upstairs and showed me were I would stay he tried to make small talk I pretended that I wasn't lisening but really I was I was lisening trying to soak up as much history as I could becuse Meg certinly never told me about the family I had or didn't. He showed me were I would sleep a blow up mattress what he didn't know is that I had sleep on worse. I had sleep on bare floors and ratty blankets to me this was heaven. Ok well the bed was Heaven the town was hell but we will get back to that later. _

_I dumped my stuff on my bed and siffted through it well he went downstairs I then left I wanted to act tough. Of course there was acually nothing to do in that tiny town but it was worth a shot right. I came in to the diner to find Matt talking to a woman I was told was named Emma. I watched the way she looked at him and the way he looked at her and I asumed like any normal person that they were together. I would later find out I was wrong but who can blame me for the mistake. _

_Later that night Matt found me smoking on he didn't say anything he was asking me as many questions as he could and I was trying to push all his buttons seeing how fast he would throw me out. He informed me that we were going to Emma's house for dinner the next day. I couldn't have cared less not knowing that the minuet I walked through those doors my life would forever be altertered. We showed up late becuse well I didn't feel like being on time. Emma was to happy and peppy for me to swollow but there was something lurking in the back of her eyes something I noticed. Something I idenified with. We were walking past a room when I met her Ella was her name and I couldn't believe the buauty that was in front of me. I looked in her room noticing the books I noticed a kindered spirt in her I also noticed pain to the untrained eye it wasn't noticable but to me I could see it would take me weeks no months to figure out that it was her absentee father that caused the pain. I tried to get her to sneak out the window with me but she refused. I won't say I fell in love at first sight becuse I don't believe I did. No I was to busy being rebelous sneaking beer on the back porch. Emma caught me she tried to talk to me but I wouldn't let her I still saw something in her eyes that called to me to open up to this woman and not knowing what it was I didn't I wouldn't fully understand for another year when I met her mother. But thats for a diffrent time a happy confused time. _

_I will forever regret not trying to get along with Emma becuse I think if I had let her She would have been a good person to have on my side and I just wish I had the chance to say I was sorry. Sorry for the way I treated her the way I caused a rift between her and my uncle. That you must understand was not intentional For it was never a good idea to come between Matt and Emma it seemed as though the town almost feel apart when there gruff diner owner and coffee queen were fighting they were Starryville Royalty. Yup still think I was in the middle of a story book. But for then I was ready to say the hell with it it was better then with my mother. _

Rory closed the book. Taking a deep breath she went home and grabbed another book. She dropped it in front of her mother at the table. "Read." Is all she said before leaving the room.

Lorelai stared at the book before slowly cracking it open.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review I'm thinking of doing a bit more of Liz in the next chapter I don't know there is something about her character that has always called out to me


End file.
